


List of 50

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Ben 10 Series, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Benlie - Freeform, Clawen, Humor, Laughter, Lists, gwevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Everything has an order. Or should, rather. So, the world's best lovebirds Claire and Owen, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, as well as Kevin E Levin, compile some rather.. interesting lists containing really useful information, and whose 50th item comes in a very (in)convenient manner.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Everyone, Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson





	1. Introduction

Claire and Owen arrived at Ben's house. It was a Friday, and next day was surprisingly light, taking advantage of which, the best lovebirds in the universe stopped by at the house of one of their closest (and by far the funniest and most powerful) friend.

As they went in, they saw Ben, Julie and Gwen staring at Kevin. He was playing video games, all by himself, and they weren't liking it.

"Oh thank Christ," said Ben seeing Claire and Owen. "Hey, look what your elder nephew's twin is doing."

"Oh..." Claire noticed.

"This ain't cool, huh?" Owen said.

"Yeah.. we need a list," Ben thought.

"Of things that he shouldn't do?" Owen asked.

"Not, just that. Of things that annoy us, things that WE shouldn't do.. seems like a fun activity."

"Yeah," Claire was pleasantly surprised.

"You like doing such work-like things, no wonder you're happy," Owen smirked.

Claire just rolled her eyes.

"And said smirk and eye roll will feature in atleast 100 of those lists," Ben said.

Laughing, they went, as Kevin said, "Hey, I'm in too!" and soon they got started.


	2. 50 Ways to Not Annoy Ben Tennyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first list of things, containing all the guidelines of how not to annoy the superheroic playboy.

1\. Don't tease him about his crush on Claire Dearing.

2\. Don't ever destroy even a section of Mr. Smoothy, even by accident.

3\. Don't beg him not to turn into Rath.

4\. Let him sleep for 10 hours a day.

5\. Don't stop him from taking a Sumo Slammers card.

6\. Don't stop him from watching a Sumo Slammers movie.

7\. Best part, don't even watch the movie with him.

8\. Don't sit on the sofa he's sitting on.

9\. Don't set an alarm, whatever the time of the day is.

10\. Don't ask him about a diet.

11\. Don't even ask him about his food choices.

12\. Don't say the name Spider-Man. He sucks (atleast for Ben he does).

13\. Don't talk about how Alien X is omnipotent, and yet not safe to turn into.

14\. Talk slowly. He goes blank when you talk nonstop.

15\. Don't call him a playboy. He just prefers to be called a sexy boy.

16\. Don't talk to him while he drives.

17\. Don't ask him to switch on the radio. Pretty sure he doesn't know how that works.

18\. In fact, don't even be with him when he drives. He needs his solitude. 

19\. Never talk about girls with him.

20\. Never put the news on.

21\. Never watch TV with him if his favourite channel is on and he's engrossed. His sense of rhythm will break, and the rambifications won't be good.

22\. Don't ask him what deodrant he uses.

23\. Don't eat the fillings in his McDonald's burgers.

24\. Don't even touch said burgers in the first place.

25\. Don't ask him not to fly.

26\. Don't talk about planes.

27\. Don't talk to him about social media (Whatsapp and Youtube excluded).

28\. If he's in the car, and he's not driving it, don't tell him to sit in the backseat. He'll be pissed off.

29\. Never talk about physics with him.

30\. In fact don't even talk about any subject with him except History. He loves that subject.

31\. Don't spoil the finish of his car.

32\. Don't diss any of his transformations.

33\. Don't spill anything on his jacket.

34\. Screw that, don't even touch it if you're holding some food already.

35\. Don't tell him that it's raining outside. 

36\. Don't drink the smoothy he wanted to.

37\. Don't eat chilli fries from his share, unless you're Julie, Owen or Claire (kids shouldn't eat that stuff).

38\. Don't wear any of his shirts.

39\. Don't give him a lecture, whatever the topic might be. ESPECIALLY NOT ROMANCE.

40\. Don't tease him if he gets into an argument.

41\. Don't blow rasberries when he is serious.

42\. Don't request him to turn into Upchuck or Eatle when he's at a restaurant. He prefers eating things as a human.

43\. Don't play Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga songs when he's there.

44\. Don't read the book he reads over his shoulder. If he IS reading, that is.

45\. Don't sleep on his bed unless you're Owen, Claire or Julie.

46\. Don't talk to him about the Avengers.

47\. Don't ask him to help you with your homework.

48\. Don't wear his sunglasses or his Adidas cap unless you're Owen (He doesn't expect Claire and Julie to do that, but he'll be okay with that nonetheless).

49\. Don't sing around him.

"Well, this is it. But only 49 things.. we need 50 of 'em," Kevin said thoughtfully.

"Well, we don't seem to have anything more left," Owen said.

"Yeah, this list seems good," Gwen said.

"What list?" Ben asked from behind, coming to see it.

"Oh.. uh.. the list of things that annoys you.." Owen said uncomfortably. He had a bad thought that Ben would explode.

"10 hours a day, Sumo Slammers, diet, food choices, Upchuck, physics.. yeah, you seem to have everything covered."

"You ain't pissed off?" Owen asked, astounded.

"Nope, not at all," Ben said, "it actually helps. In fact, you are exempt from this list."

"Yeah, 'cause you have a crush on Claire?" Owen teased.

"No, I.. Aw, damnit that first point.. because you are my two favourites and I love Julie!"

"What about us?! We came way before!" Gwen and Kevin said.

"Oh, uh.. Ben, actually, before we did this.. Owen, Julie and I ate up some of your chilli fries in the kitchen," Claire admitted.

"And some smoothies," Owen raised up his hand, "they were so awesome that I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," Ben said, "I'll allow that priviledge to ya guys."

"Really?" Claire asked.

" I did say that the list doesn't apply to you."

"I did too!" Kevin said ecstatically.

"Wow, that's... wait, what?!"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "You just said it's okay."

"THAT HONOUR WAS ONLY FOR THESE 2 LOVEBIRDS YOU JACKASS! I'M GONNA.. AW, CHRIST!" He transforms into Rath.

"Oh f***," Kevin said.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!"

As Rath chased Kevin, screaming and running on his heels, with Claire and Owen eye-widened, Gwen sighed and handed the pen to Julie to write down the final point. As she started to write, Ben came running backwards and snatched the list. He saw the last point was missing, took the pen, wrote a line and transformed into Rath again. As he left for more chaos, the 4 looked that the last point.

50\. Never do all of these things if your name isn't Claire Dearing or Owen Grady. 


	3. 50 Things Kevin E Levin Is Not Allowed To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even an Osmosian's behaviour, habits and manners should have some limits.

1\. He's not allowed to do any of the previous 50 things that annoy Ben.

2\. He's not allowed to write weird stories.

3\. He's not allowed to use his Osmosian abilities anywhere in the house. ESPECIALLY THE KITCHEN.

4\. He's not allowed to touch Gwen's wear.

5\. He's not allowed to drive Ben's car.

6\. He's not allowed to tell anyone where to sit in his own car.

7\. He's not allowed to write 'Kevin 11' because, well, that's just weird.

8\. He's not allowed to play football, lest he absorbs some metal by chance and deflates or inflicts some sort of damage on the ball.

9\. Tell Sydney and Maisie of how Ben's a playboy.

10\. Tell Zach that he looks better than Zach, who is Mr. He Gets Something By Staring At Girls.

11\. In fact he's not even allowed to call Zach by that name.

12\. He's not allowed to wear Ben's clothes.

13\. Refer to Blitzwolfer as Benwolf.

14\. Eat popcorn when Ben is in Rath form.

15\. He's not allowed to have more than half a can of Coke.

16\. He's not allowed to use rocket guns on Valentine's Day.

17\. He's not supposed to reply with, "Gross", when two people kiss.

18\. He's not allowed to diss cartoons and princess movies when Sydney and Maisie are in the room.

19\. He's not allowed to absorb rubber from Ben's car.

20\. He's not allowed to fly the Rustbucket jet if it's an emergency, lest Ben ends up vomiting like he did in Perplexahedron.

21\. In fact he's not even allowed to fly said jet in the first place, or any other flying vehicle, for safety of the passengers on the board, unless allowed by Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max.

22\. Randomly yell, "I'm an Osmosian!" in public.

23\. He's not supposed to write physics numericals or chemistry equations.

24\. Not supposed to yell, "Ben and Julie shared the bed last night but didn't have sex!" in front of Sydney or Maisie.

25\. Actually, he's not allowed to yell that whatever the situation is. (But ya never know.. against a villain, it might actually help).

26\. Use Ben's shaving machine. 

27\. In fact, screw that point, he's not even allowed to have a beard or a mustache in the first place.

28\. He's not allowed to babysit anyone (or anything).

29\. He's not allowed to take medicines.

30\. He's not allowed to sleep in the middle of a party.

31\. He's not allowed to blow a blowhorn in the ear of someone sleeping in the middle of the party.

32\. Act like Knockout and punch someone if they scratch his car.

33\. Hum the song, "These Are Some Of My Favourite Things" when Ben and Gwen are feasting on burgers.

34\. Never, ever, talk to Sydney and Maisie about how he got Gwen pregnant at 25 years of age, while being 26 himself.

35\. He's not allowed to use rock band ringtones.

36\. In fact, he's not even allowed to use any special ringtone, only the custom ringtones.

37\. Laugh when anyone blushes.

38\. In fact, him blushing is uncalled for, bummer.

38\. He's not allowed to walk like an Egyptian.

39\. He's not allowed to blow rasberries when Ben is in serious talk (yeah, that's from last time).

40\. Dance.

41\. He's not allowed to walk barechested in the house if people other than Gwen are there.

42\. He's not allowed to hold races between elevators.

43\. Say, "Abracadabra" at any point in his life.

44\. He's not allowed to talk about romance if he and Gwen are not alone.

45\. He's not allowed to play racing games.

46\. If he does, he's not supposed to say, "I haven't done it in forever!"

47\. Tell Julie that Ben has stopped using deos.

48\. If Ben finds this out, Kevin's not supposed to say, "But you have!"

49\. Kevin's not allowed to say that Looney Tunes suck.

\--

"These lists are freaking long," Ben said. "We still don't have a 50th thing on the list."

"Yeah, wonder what the 50th thing could be," Julie wondered.

Just then, Kevin burst into the room, laptop in hand, and unable to stop laughing.

"Whatever happened, stomachache?"

"I didn't know that you and Albedo nearly had sex in a Galvan prison cell!"

Ben spit out his Sprite (as if he's Triple H). Others are, predictably shocked.

"Oh, oh, and you got pissed off when I called you uncle before Gwen said she was pregnant. And Claire, you got a damaged ear when Owen blew a blowhorn when you were preparing for Christmas in 2018! More than 14 sneezes in November, Claire aunty nickname, Owen got the cold the next day, the gingerbread house, the Emily letter by which Claire found out when Owen's birthday was.. Man.."

"Wait, what the heck are you even saying?!" Ben shouted.

"And how do you know so much of our.. post-mansion life?" Owen asked.

"Wait, what's on the laptop?" Ben asked. He rushed, looked at the screen, and said, "What the hell?!"

"Don't judge me!" Kevin stormed off.

As Ben stared, he said, "Gwen, lemme do the the honours."

50\. Kevin is not allowed to read fanfiction or real life events via Galvan universal cams, however romantic or explicit they might be.


	4. 25 Things That Ben Tennyson Hates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I decided to cut it down to 25, since, well, 50 things are hard to write. But there'll be more 50-thing lists ahead, and some 25-thing lists too!  
> Enjoy!  
> And as for the chapter summary:  
> A never-before guide of things Ben Tennyson hates with all his heart and brain.

1\. The Avengers, especially Spider Man. Guy can't save the day without some weird tech.

2\. Anyone (except Claire or Owen) doing all those 50 things that annoy him (see 50 Ways to Not Annoy Ben Tennyson, though Julie and Gwen are allowed to do some of those 50 things).

3\. He hates girls who want to seduce him. He is the one in charge of the seducing. 

4\. Turning into the wrong alien, bummer.

5\. Turning into the right alien and still unable to stop a bad guy, still bummer.

6\. He hates it when Gwen and Kevin take his car without his permission.

7\. He hates it when Kevin is laughing AND has the laptop in hand (he still hasn't forgiven him over that fanfiction incident, as well as finding out about Claire and Owen's lives after the mansion and the death of the Indoraptor via Galvan universal cams.

Well, he loved that it was romantic, so you can omit that part out).

8\. He hates Julie calling him goofy.

9\. He hates it when his watch is outta battery, bummer.

10\. In fact he even hates his watch (love-hate relationship).

11\. He hates talking about love-hate relationships.

12\. He hates it when someone says the term playboy, whether it's him being talked to, or anyone else.

13\. He hates almost every song (one exception is background music from Tom & Jerry and Oggy and the Cockroaches).

14\. He hates it when he is out of food.

15\. He hates it when his sleep is broken.

16\. He hates it when Claire is sad.

17\. He hates it when Owen is sad.

18\. Those two are just part of the summary that Ben hates it when anyone he cares about is sad (even Kevin).

19\. He hates it when anybody tampers with his ringtones.

20\. He hates when Kevin talks about how weird dinosaurs can be. Or rather, are.

21\. He hates it when someone disses his car.

22\. He hates it when someone says, "Ben did it!" and when Ben has indeed done said 'it' of the accusation.

23\. He hates it when he's in the kitchen and something, ANYTHING, goes wrong.

24\. In fact, he even hates being in the kitchen.

"But we still need the 25th.." Kevin said, "we snapped the list down to 25 for convenience. Even that purpose is not being fulfilled."

"Hmm.. what could it be?" Julie thought.

Just then, Ben as Four Arms came in,wearing sunglasses and holding a big alien gun. "Hey guys, I-"

Kevin spit out his own Coke in shock. Ben transformed at that, very, second. And the Coke spilled all over... Ben's special Clawen shirt, picture in question being their hug in the van in 2018.

Claire and Owen were left dumb and eye-widened, as well as Julie and Gwen. But Kevin's eyes were wider, 'cause he knew he had pissed off Ben Tennyson for the second time in less than half an hour.

Ben breathed out, his eyes unreadable due to the sunglasses (as if he knew that this would happen, and he needed to hide his eyes). But that, wasn't good. Period.

"Oh boy," Kevin said, "I'm running!"

"You better do you stupid idiot! This is a new shirt! You spoiled my favourite shirt you dimwit!" Many of these words uttered as Swampfire, ready to burn Kevin's backside.

As they ran, Owen sighed heavily and handed Claire the pen to write down the final point.

25\. Never spit out anything on Ben by mistake, especially when he's wearing his favourite Clawen shirt.


End file.
